Johto Adventures
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Natalie isn't much of a trainer, but she's been around Pokemon her whole life and has raised a young Pichu. But she has seen some of the worst trainers, including the trainer of her Pikachu (Pichu)'s mother's trainer. When she is entrusted to look after another baby, as well as having turned 10 to start on her Pokemon journey. Is it a bit too much to handle for a girl so young?


_Rustle, rustle! A little girl slowly weaved and bobbed between the stacks of hay in the barn, trying to catch a mischievous little Pokemon. "Pich! Pich!" she called out loud, trying to attach the little baby Pokemon that she was in charge of. She was on the second floor, mere inches away from the drop as there was no fence as nobody, besides her grandparents, were supposed to go up there. Of course, her 'Pokemon', a little Pichu, had chosen to be mischievous and run into the barn. In the process, this disturbed the Pokemon that stayed here whilst their trainers were off battling and training. In fact, her Pichu had been born in this very barn nearly 2 years ago to a very loving Raichu that little Natalie had grown attached to. But, Raichu's trainer took one look at Pichu's egg and sneered before dragging away his depressed Pokemon._

 _To this day, Natalie could remember the look on the poor electric type's face; the pain and the suffering. The want to be there for her baby. With no hesitation, Natalie called out a loud promise; full of hope and love. "I'll look after your baby, Raichu. Then one day, I'll come find you and return them to you! I promise you, don't you worry about the baby!"_

 _"Rai-rai!" the fully-evolved Pokemon called, tears in her eyes. But she nodded, knowing to trust the little 6 year old. Mere seconds after the call and nod, Raichu vanished into the distance and left Natalie with the tiny yellow and brown egg. Days later, the Pichu hatched in the barn on her lap. He took one look at her and seemed to instantly decide who his mother was, hugging the young girl. Okay, scratch that thought...it might seem weird, but sometimes Natalie could near understand the emotions and feelings of the Pokemon surrounding her. It had been something that she felt was normal in her youth, but eventually realised it was just her. And its wasn't like she could understand every thought of a Pokemon, she just knew the meaning behind many of the Pokemon's actions and emotions._

 _Suddenly, she was snapped back into reality by the cry of her baby. "Pich!" she called out, lunging forward towards the infant Pokemon. The electric type turned around, standing dangerous close to the edge of the second floor. "Stay there, baby. I'm coming for you," Natalie cried, running along the edge of the floor. She grabbed Pichu and sighed, but a unplanned movement caused her to lose her footing. Slipping, the 8 year old gasped and lightly threw Pichu away from her arms before she fell..._

"Ow!...Floor..." a now older Natalie groaned, rubbing her messy and sparky black hair and dark-skinned head in agony. Looking down at her was a chubby-looking Pikachu, grinning his little head off. Without a second thought, Natalie knew instantly who had electrocuted her and preceded to groan. "Pich, would you stop laughing and maybe go get my clothes. Its your fault that I'm a klutz, your mother wouldn't be happy to know that your laughing at your caretaker."

Musing over what she said, the Pikachu tilted his ears and then grinned once more. "Pika-pika-pika!" he laughed, not paying attention to her annoyance. Yet, he did listen to her request as he ran over to the wardrobe and gently teased it open with his tail. Jumping up, he grabbed the girl's clothes and ran back over with a look of pure annoyance. He hated doing requests for her. "Pika-pika..." he grumbled.

Sighing, Natalie pulled herself off the floor and took the clothes. After giving her thanks, she sat back down on her striped bedding and pulled on her clothes. Today was the day and in a way she was glad that Pich had awoken her. Looking over to her dresser, she could see that nestled on a purple pillow was a egg. Kisses coated the egg, which was cream and purple in colour. Thinking back, she couldn't believe that she'd be getting her first Pokemon before making her way to New Bark Town to talk to the Johto Professor. Sometimes, when she thought of that, she hated living all the way out near Goldenrod City.

According to her grandparents, who were experts on Pokemon breeding and egg hatching, the egg should be hatching in the next couple of days. And with her unique senses, she actually believed it'd be today the moment she sat down and let everything wash over her. Smiling, she finished getting her red tank top on and adjusted her belt a little. Grabbing her necklace, she wrapped it around her neck so the star swung carefully between her developing breasts.

"Hey, Pich. You'll help me with the baby, won't you? I mean, I raised you after all," the Pikachu looked at her, uninterested before darting out of the room. "You little scamp! You sure can run despite your chubbiness!" she growled like an Arcanine, running after the electric type only to be shot with a Thunderbolt. "DAMN IT, PICH. I'LL PUT YOU UP FOR ADOPTION!" When she yelled that, she never truly meant it and Pich knew that. They were like mother and son, or in more recent months big sis and little brother. They had been together for 3 years, near 4 after all.

Thinking back on it, that day from her dream had truly happened 2 years ago. It was hard to believe that it was that day...that she meant her soon-to-be new baby's mother.

 _Soon after she began to fall, screaming at the top of her lungs, she stopped in mid air. A strange, unfamiliar aura brushed over her and caused her to look down with curiosity. She was about 10 feet off the ground, wrapped in a psychic aura caused by a friendly-looking Jynx. Eventually she began moving again, landing peacefully in the Jynx's outstretched arms. Pulling herself out of the psychic Pokemon's arms, Natalie stared at the human-like Pokemon for a little while. There were many Pokemon living in the barn, yet she had never seen a Jynx so close before._

 _Giving her a lip-filled smile, the Jynx kindly nodded in head now that she knew the 8 year old wasn't hurt. "Jynx," she turned, ready to walk back to the pen that she was staying in._

 _"Um!" Natalie gasped out, stopping the Jynx in her turning. "...Why did you save me?"_ _Smiling once more, the Jynx walked back over and hugged the little girl. The simple action told the raven haired child everything, with just a single sense that washed over her in that instant. "Y-You didn't want me getting her, but most children are afraid of you...I thought you'd think I was one of them."_

 _Shaking her head once more, Jynx suddenly began to glow and a faint, but notable, whisper. "I'm not one to stereotype, children can think what they want. Not all are the same and with how your grandparents are, I knew you wouldn't think like that."_

 _"You can use telepathy?" was the first thing that Natalie whispered, but she soon shook her head. "I'm sorry if I offended you...I was just worried."_

 _"Its quite alright, quite alright. Now, I must be off," after this, she gently used Psychic to bring the watching Pich down to the first floor and into Natalie's arms. "Now run along, you two and don't cause anymore trouble."_

 _"Uh...roger!" Natalie said, giving a salute before watching the Pokemon go back into her pen and pull the gate behind her with her psychic energies. "That was quite interesting," she whispered, before looking down at the electric baby in her arms. "Now you, mister, are in big trouble!"_

"Hey, Pich," she called, after she grabbed him and held him close to her body. He looked up, an annoyed interest in his eyes. "Do you wanna come along with me on my journey or do you prefer to lounge around here?"

His answer was clear after he gently twisted and slapped his tail into her face, scampering off with a loud "Pika!"

Sighing, Natalie leaned across the pale blue wall of the hallway. Sometimes she found it hard to deal with her Pikachu, but she did truly love him and knew that the only reason he didn't wish to come along was that he didn't want to be a burden. Pich tried to hide it, but ever since he evolved he felt like he wasn't love nearly as much as when he was a Pichu. This was down to the fact Natalie stopped babying him and actually expected him to look more after himself, which was a huge chance that he hadn't be prepared for. Of course, Natalie had no malicious intent behind it...but she was already looking after another egg at that point.

 _A few years had passed, the same Jynx had returned after a year departure. But this time, she hadn't put left in the daycare alone. There was a male Machoke with her, holding a Everstone in his hands. Natalie, holding Pich, had been listening in on the trainer's conversation with her grandma. Apparently he was attempting to breed for something called a shiny, and was hoping to have his Machoke's modest nature be passed on to the Smoochum. Being only 9 and not really interested in the mechanics behind how Pokemon produced eggs, Nat didn't understand a single word that the man uttered._

 _So days passed and eggs had been collected, but soon...the trainer just stopped coming for the eggs and claimed that the 'one' he had been looking had hatched and that he didn't want anymore. However, Jynx had just produced another egg that he rejected to take and said that he already had enough Smoochum to last for a millennia. Natalie had tried to run to the poor psychic/ice type's defence, but the trainer sneered at the little girl and pushed her away before grabbing Jynx and shaking her drastically. Eventually the Pokemon silently powered up an Ice Beam and destroyed her own poke ball, deciding that she wasn't going to let her trainer dictate how she would treat her babies, she hadn't even seen any of the eggs since he had collected them._

 _Sneering, the trainer just walked away after dropping the frozen and destroyed poke ball onto the floor. After watching, Jynx walked over to Natalie and helped the little girl stand. Telepathically, she asked. "Why did you help me, I'm just a Pokemon that your family was looking after."_

 _"Well, to be true. I'm very accustomed to trainers acting like that. Only thinking about themselves, not about the Pokemon. So I had to try to protect you, I don't think its right that a Pokemon should have to deal with trainers like that," she paused, looking over at Pich - the little electric type was playing happily, chasing some of the other babies in the daycare. "If I ever become a trainer, I won't act like that. I want to be the type of trainer, who loves Pokemon and put them before anything else."_

 _Smiling, Jynx nodded her head and suddenly handed the Smoochum egg to the girl. "If that's what you wish, take this. She can be your starter, your friend, your baby if you so wish. I'll come see her when I sense that she is born, but I can't be a part of her life. As much as I love her, I want to be free and now that my poke ball is broken...well I can. I didn't want to be captured and used as a tool for breeding...that's why."_

 _Knowing the huge responsibility, having experience with Pich and all, Natalie came a solemn nod. "Where will you go?"_

 _"Back to the Ice Path, that's my home and I intend to return to my family. They must have been missing me all these years," she stood up and prepared to leave the barn to embark on her journey towards her home. But she turned back, looking at the purple and cream egg in Natalie's arms. "Take care of her for me, raise her with the love and trust that you want to give your Pokemon. I pray that she'll return that love and not cause you trouble like your Pichu."_

That had been around three months ago and yet the egg hadn't hatched, but she knew it'd be today - she could just sense it. And she was prepared to began to look after the infant like she had raised her beloved Pich. Walking back into her bedroom, Natalie turned and soon a faint, but notable crack moving down from the top of the egg that rested on her dresser. The egg was hatching.

* * *

Alright, simple start up I'm hoping. Natalie will be quite interesting to write, a character with the sixth sense to tell how Pokemon feel? Could be interesting and like I mentioned, no she cannot understand them - she just knows the emotion properly and generally can interpret the meaning behind their words. As for Pich and the baby Smoochum, they may end up with something more to disguish themselves. And yes, Pich is seriously the nickname I gave Pikachu.


End file.
